


No Way Out

by orphan_account



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Other, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Norma had told Caleb she was pregnant instead of leaving town with John Massett?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Hey segabarrett, I hope you like this. I tried to be nice to Caleb, but it doesn't look like I succeeded. :(

Norma found out she was pregnant a week after she broke up with John..or did he break up with her? When he didn’t show up for their date, she expected to find him smoking weed in the bushes behind Gene’s Bar, not having sex with another girl.

“I’m sorry, baby,” John told her when she confronted him at school the next day. “You’re just so cold, you pull away every time I try to touch you. A guy’s got to get a little action somewhere.”

Norma ran to the school bathroom in tears and threw up her breakfast. Why were all the men in her life such jerks?

After a week of throwing up and adjusting her skirts to accommodate her , Norma had to face the truth. She bought a pregnancy kit from the local drug store. It was positive, but maybe the test was wrong? She went to the store and bought another one...and another one after that. Three tests later and Norma had to face the truth. She screamed at the top of her lungs and punched the wall repeatedly, before collapsing on the bed in tears. Thankfully, her mother was the only one home and too zoned out on her meds to hear her daughter’s cries.

If it had been John’s baby Norma just might have been able to handle it. Actually, if she had found out a week earlier, she would have slept with her loser boyfriend and passed the kid off as his. But no, the real father was her brother, during one of his “late night visits.”

Well, there was still time. Maybe she could find somebody else, like that Lucas kid who was always staring at her in chemistry class.

With that line of thought, Norma fell asleep.

….

“Norma.”

Someone was shaking her.

“No,” she mumbled and pulled the covers up over her chin.

“Norma, wake up.”

This time, Norma woke up with a start.

“Caleb,” she gasped, staring in horror at the man with the same blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes as her own. “You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow.”

“Yeah well, Dad had a couple beers and got in a fight with the jerk who hired us. Waste of time, I shouldn’t have even brought him along. Norma, what’s wrong? Your hands are all bloody.”

Norma stared down at her bruised and battered hands.

“It’s nothing Caleb, I just….”

She stopped mid sentence, Caleb had walked over to the top of the dresser and picked up the pregnancy kit. He stared at her in shock, all the color washed out of his face.

“Is this...did you and John...”

She wanted to lie to him, tell him it was John’s baby, but her anger got the better of her.

“Of course it’s not John’s you dumbass. I told you what we were doing was wrong! I told you to stop but you just went ahead and did whatever you wanted, Caleb! Well, look where we are now.

Caleb stomped out of the room without a word.

…

There was a time when Caleb had been the person she loved most in all the world. Sometimes he still was. Their parents had been too busy yelling and screaming at each other to take care of their children, so Norma and Caleb had raised each other. Then, one night, they had done something brothers and sisters should never do.

It had gone on for years, before Norma decided to put a stop to it.

“Caleb, we can’t do this anymore. We’re brother and sister, it’s illegal and we could for jail for this.”

He hadn’t listened and forced her to do it anyway. Sometimes he still did, and sometimes Norma even agreed to it..or did she? It was all so confusing and now she had a baby to worry about.

….

She didn’t see Caleb again until the morning of her high school graduation. The Calhouns were too poor to buy a graduation cap and gown, so Norma was wearing Caleb’s. It was too long for her, but she had managed to hem the sleeves in.

He walked into the house, slamming the screen door behind him.

“Norma,” he said in excitement, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“I don’t have time, Caleb,” she replied, staring at the door and looking for a way she could sneak past him and escape.

“No, Norma, this can’t wait.”

He was actually smiling.

“I’ve been out working on a job, saving up money so we can find a new place to live.”

“But Caleb-”

“No listen, Norma. We can go someplace far away from here, where no one knows we’re brother and sister and raise the baby together.”

She stared at him, petrified. He couldn’t mean what he was saying. That would mean-

“And I promise to never touch you again, unless you want it. We’ll get a two bedroom place.”

…..

Norma walked around the school grounds after the ceremony, thinking. She couldn’t stay here in Ohio. Their father would be furious

when he found out she was pregnant, even if he didn’t know it was Caleb’s. Her brother’s promise of a new home sounded tempting, but

could she trust him to keep his promise? This baby growing inside her could have been her way to freedom if she had passed stupid John

off as the father. Now she felt trapped. She was stuck with Caleb, for better or worse.

…..

Two days later, the Calhoun siblings left town with a new last name. It wasn’t the best of choices, but at least Norma knew she had

someone to look out for her and the baby. Maybe there was hope for them after all.


End file.
